1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas safety detector, and more particularly to a gas safety detector having a self-detection function.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional gas safety detector comprises a sensor mounted on the ceiling to detect existence of the gas. When the sensor detects that the gas concentration in a site such as the house or the like exceeds a predetermined limit, the gas safety detector emits an alarm signal by buzzing or the like so as to warn the user, thereby protecting the user's safety. However, the gas safety detector cannot be operated normally when the sensor is inoperative or worn out, thereby causing danger to the user.